


Just a Nightmare

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Dagcup Drabble [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Fishlegs sees something he wishes he hadn't.





	Just a Nightmare

Fishleg's sighed, looking up at the empty night sky. Stargazing seemed so much lonelier without Meatlug beside him, all the dragon's having flown off for mating season.

The blond frowned, looking down at the dewy grass below. Those male dragons better have been treating his Meatlug well. He hated that she was miles away where he couldn't protect her. Gronkle males were known for being pushy mates, and he didn't want his princess forced into anything she wasn't ready for!

The dragons had flown off two days ago, and he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep since. How was anyone supposed to doze off without their dragon licking at their feet?

Fishlegs gave another long, forlorn sigh, kicking a lonely rock lazily. It was then a sound caught his attention, the blond lifting his head in the direction of what could only be described as a muffled growl.

Curious, suspecting one of the dragons had been left behind, he crept towards the sound. It appeared to have come from one of the empty dragon stables, further justifying his hypothesis.

There was another sound, nothing like he'd ever heard from a dragon. It sounded almost like a groan. A person? Were they injured? Confused and intrigued he gently pressed his ear to the stable door.

"Ah-Thor-nn-!" There was a breathy gasp from within, the blonde's eyes widening. What in the Nine Realms-?

He took a step back and peeked into the crack between both wooden doors, gazing into the black within. It was difficult to see anything in the dark, but he quickly caught sight of the two erratically moving shadowed figures.

"Ahhh-mmmn~" The smaller form was bent over, braced against what must have been a haystack. A larger, more masculine physique stood behind, grunting as he roughly thrust into where their bodies met.

Fishlegs’s mouth fell open as his eyes practically popped out of his head.

"That’s it baby~" The masculine voice grunted in a whisper. "Take daddy Dagur's dick~"

Fishlegs’s breath caught, ready to hyperventilate. Dagur!? What was Dagur doing on Berk!? When had he gotten on Berk!?

"S-shut up- Aah!" Came Hiccup's broken voice in reply.

Fishlegs’s legs almost gave out.

HICCUP!?!?

Dagur gave a guttural chuckle, grunting as he fucked the smaller teen. Hiccup panted heavily, pushing back just as enthusiastically to meet his animalistic thrusts.

The blond backed away as if he had witnessed murder, wide horror filled eyes stuck unblinking on the door as the sounds continued to fill his ears.

He quickly broke into a sprint towards home, lightheaded and terrified as he was. He smashed into one or two Vikings and walls (it was difficult to tell which was which) but finally his home was in sight. He didn't even bother with the front door, diving straight into his bedroom window and onto his rickety bed.

Shaking with horror Fishlegs pulled his blanket over his head, hiding from the world. The image of the two still permeated his mind, the sounds haunting his ears.

H-Hiccup, with D-D-! He couldn't even bring himself to think the name! It was impossible! Two males?! Well, Hiccup and a male, a Berserker fanatic at that! It was impossible! He must have been hallucinating from the lack of sleep. Perhaps Eel-pox? He did feel rather dizzy and feverish. Maybe it was all a dream? He must have awoken a moment ago without realizing, and here he was awake in bed after the frightful creation of his sickly mind. That must have been it.

"It was just a nightmare." The blond said quietly to himself. "Just a nightmare." He repeated the mantra over and over, the words blurring together into a less then comforting haze till he finally passed out.

 

§

 

Fishlegs never spoke of what he deluded. He never even admitted it to his conscious, and when Hiccup groaned and rubbed his tailbone a few times the next day, the blond simply turned his head the other direction and blamed it on a riding injury.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a riding injury all right XD poor innocent little anxiety ball  
> Remember to Kudos!


End file.
